Juntos
by LadyCris
Summary: Cuando Hydra a puesto todo su mundo patas arriba sólo les queda apoyarse los unos en los otros. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde FitzSimmons se confiesan sus sentimientos en la piscina del pequeño motel y quizá eso cambie muchas cosas. / Si os gusta pretendo escribir un longfic a partir de aquí, entrelazando los capítulos con los episodios, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya estoy por aquí otra vez con un nuevo fic FitzSimmons. Como dice en el resumen es un pequeño AU en el que nuestros queridos científicos aclaran sus sentimientos en la escena de la piscina, casi al final de la Season 1. A mí no me hubiera importado que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado así. Me gustaría mucho hacer un longfic tomando éste como capítulo 1 así que todas vuestras reviews son bienvenidas, si os gusta, sigo escribiendo, que tengo un par de ideas para continuar la historia.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ABC y Marvel.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>- Dime que no eres de Hydra – dijo él rompiendo el silencio que les envolvía desde hacía un rato.<p>

Ella, que miraba distraída las ondas que hacían sus piernas en el agua de la piscina, le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. Creía haber escuchado bien la pregunta pero era tan extraña que necesitaba oírlo una vez más.

- Sé que es ridículo pero necesito oírtelo decir – le pidió el a sabiendas de que su amiga había escuchado la pregunta la primera vez.

- No soy de Hydra – afirmó ella mirándole con cariño a los ojos. Fitz tenía miedo y era perfectamente comprensible. Últimamente había estado muy unido a Ward, era como una especie de hermano mayor para él y su traición había sido como una puñalada en la espalda.

- Bien, bien, yo tampoco – aclaró él, aunque la duda por parte de ella era inexistente.

- Claro que no – afirmó ella.

- Porque… si lo fueras – dijo él con la mirada perdida, evitando el contacto de sus ojos para que ella no viera que estaba a punto de llorar – No sé lo que haría.

- Ey, Fitz, nunca tendrás que averiguarlo ¿vale? – dijo ella poniéndole una mano en la rodilla, asegurándole con un simple gesto que ella siempre estaría allí. – Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, te lo prometo – dijo con sinceridad – Juntos, ¿recuerdas?

- Juntos – respondió él poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

De nuevo el silencio les envolvió, tan solo interrumpido por el sonido lejano de la conversación que mantenían Skye y Trip al otro lado de la piscina. Pero esta vez el silencio venía acompañado de algo más, era un silencio cargado de sentimientos y emociones que ninguno se atrevía a mostrar.

Y Jemma estaba muy cansada. Cansada de luchar, de ser traicionada, de no saber en quién confiar o lo que les esperaría al día siguiente. Cansada de ocultar lo que sentía cuando podían morir en cualquier momento. Acortó despacio la distancia que le separaba de su amigo y cerrando los ojos acomodó la cabeza en su hombro. Fitz, notando el acercamiento de su compañera, pasó su mano por detrás de su fina cintura y de manera casi inconsciente la apretó más hacia él. Fue un movimiento suave, nada forzado, como si hubieran estado así toda la vida. Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazados, sin decir nada, disfrutando del calor del otro, solamente iluminados por el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

- Jemma, yo… - comenzó a decir él, repentinamente armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Shhh – dijo ella poniendo el índice en sus labios y acercando su cara tan solo a unos centímetros de la de él – Yo también.

Entonces él llevó la mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició con ternura. Ella, en respuesta, le agarró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. La distancia entre sus labios se fue haciendo más pequeña, como dos imanes que se van acercando lenta pero inexorablemente. Cuando al fin se unieron el universo se detuvo por unos instantes. No se puede decir que fueran expertos en dar besos, pero fue el beso más perfecto que hubieran podido desear. Sus labios encajaban como un puzle, como si realmente no hubiese otra persona en el mundo destinada a ellos. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo patente y se separaron, ambos sonreían sin poder evitarlo.

- Te quiero – le susurró al oído, terminando la frase que antes había dejado a medias.

Ella se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo y hundió los dedos en sus dorados rizos, pegándose a él tanto como le era posible. Él a su vez la apretó más fuerte contra sí, solo para asegurarse de que era real, de que no se marcharía nunca de su lado. La mujer a la que amaba estaba entre sus brazos y su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho si no paraba a coger aire.

- Ehh, Fitz… – murmuró ella cuando se separaron esta vez - creo que estamos dando el espectáculo.

Él noto como sus mejillas enrojecían al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que Skye, Trip y hasta Coulson y May, que habían salido hacía un rato, les miraban atónitos.

- Vaya, tenemos público – dijo riendo cuando logró tranquilizarse. Una parte de él estaba tremendamente avergonzado y la otra odiaba al resto de su equipo por haber tenido que estar allí en ese preciso momento. Mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad pensando que hacer, su compañera se levantó.

- Si aquí no hay intimidad tendremos que irnos, ¿no? – preguntó Jemma en voz baja con una traviesa sonrisa tendiéndole la mano.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo – respondió aceptando su invitación.

Evitando mirar a sus compañeros, cruzaron el ancho de la piscina y se metieron en el pequeño edificio. Se quedaron un momento parados en el pasillo, recuperando el aliento. Tras unos segundos Jemma tomó la iniciativa y sin soltarle la mano, le guio a su habitación. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Fitz tiró de ella y envolviéndola entre sus brazos la besó de nuevo. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de cariño y dulzura.

- ¿Estás segura? – la preguntó serio mirándola a los ojos. Era consciente de lo que podía pasar si cruzaban esa puerta.

- No he estado más segura en mi vida – respondió ella devolviéndole el beso mientras tiraba de él hacia el interior de la habitación.

- Joder FitzSimmons, por fin – dijo Skye en voz alta tras oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose en el interior del edificio. Los cuatro agentes rieron. Ya era hora de que los dos científicos aclarasen sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>¡Esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado por favor hacérmelo saber y me pongo con el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Os traigo el segundo capítulo de mi longfic FitzSimmons, a ver qué os parece. Es una continuación del anterior y está situado en los dos últimos capítulos de la Season 1. Al contrario que el primer capítulo, este está dividido en tres pequeñas escenas.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y ABC.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>- Aún no me creo que hayas sido tan tonto como para prender fuego a las cortinas con el láser de Trip – dijo Jemma riendo de vuelta a sus habitaciones.<p>

Acababan de salir de su pequeña reunión improvisada en una de las habitaciones del motel. Las órdenes eran claras: recoger y ponerse en marcha. Después se dividirían, FitzSimmons por un lado, May y Skye por otro y Coulson iría con Trip. Era esencial que cada uno cumpliera su parte del plan.

- Ey, no seas mala Jemma, ha sido un accidente – se defendió Fitz, sujetando la puerta para que pasase ella primero.

- Gracias – dijo agradeciendo el caballeroso gesto – Pero tienes que admitir que ha sido gracioso.

- Vamos, olvídalo ya, por amor de Dios – se quejó él.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – le retó con una sonrisa.

- Pues si no quieres – dijo agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él – Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

- Mmm, interesante – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos - ¿Qué harías exactamente?

- Pues verás – dijo acercando su cara a milímetros de la suya – Yo-

- ¿Qué parte del "recoger rápido" de Coulson no habéis entendido, tortolitos? – preguntó Skye asomándose por la puerta, causando la repentina separación de ambos – Oh vamos, todos os vimos ayer, no hace falta que disimuléis.

Los dos científicos enrojecieron con el mero recuerdo de la escena de la noche anterior en la piscina.

- Lo dicho, - continuó Skye – Dejad los cariñitos para luego, FitzSimmons, tenéis un Bus que encontrar.

* * *

><p>- Ward, por favor – suplicó Fitz de nuevo – No lo hagas, no le ayudes.<p>

Garret yacía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por el calambrazo que Fitz acababa de provocar con su pequeño artefacto. Dos matones les sujetaban a él y a Jemma, impidiéndoles cualquier clase de huida.

- Déjalo Fitz – le pidió Jemma, intentando tranquilizar a su compañero con la mirada – Es un traidor – añadió mirando con asco al especialista, que rehuyó su mirada.

- Un traidor que os va a meter una bala en la cabeza – gruñó Garret con una mueca tratando de recomponerse. Se acercó a Jemma y le agarró la barbilla, haciendo que la mirase a la cara – Una pena, nunca es fácil deshacerse de una cara bonita.

- ¡No la toques! – gritó Fitz tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su captor. Éste le superaba en fuerza y con apenas un golpe lo derribó, haciéndole caer al suelo con fuerza.

- ¡Fitz! – exclamó Jemma intentando sin éxito acercarse a su compañero, que se levantaba aturdido con un fino hilo de sangre descendiendo de su frente.

- Qué adorables – rio Garret – Qué triste que tengáis que morir estando tan enamorados - le dirigió una mirada a Ward, que observaba ausente la escena, mirando con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza a sus excompañeros – Ward, ocúpate de ellos – ordenó.

* * *

><p>Era preciosa. La tenue luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana iluminaba su pálida piel haciéndola parecer de porcelana. La acarició con suavidad la mejilla, estaba helada. Estiró el brazo bueno hacia una de las cajas de primeros auxilios que había abierto para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad que pudiera sacarlos de allí y cogió una manta. Se la echó por encima, con cuidado para no despertarla. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y movió la mano a tientas, buscando la suya. Cuando la encontró la tomó con cariño y la atrajo hacia sí, llevándola tan cerca de su rostro que podía notar en sus dedos el cosquilleo producido por la respiración irregular de ella.<p>

Y de un modo u otro lo supo. Sacaría de allí a Jemma costase lo que costase. Incluso si le costaba la vida, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, Jemma abrió los ojos. Trató de incorporarse sin mucho éxito, pues estaba demasiado mareada por la caída y tuvo que volver a recostarse en las piernas de Fitz.

- Tranquila – dijo acariciándole el cabello intentando calmarla – No quería despertarte, parecías muy tranquila durmiendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Fitz le explicó todo, intentando mantener la calma y haciendo parecer todo mejor de lo que era en realidad. Para cuando terminó de hablar, ambos estaban sentados con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Vamos a morir? – preguntó con voz temblorosa tras un breve silencio.

- No, no vamos a morir – le aseguró apretando su mano. No iban a morir allí abajo. Al menos ella no.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo. Éste me ha costado un poco más que el anterior pero estoy contenta con el resultado y tengo muchas ideas para próximos capítulos. Si os gusta hacérmelo saber, todas las reviews son bienvenidas y me ayudan a mejorar. Y por supuesto, ¡dar a follow para seguir mi historia!<p>

Pero sobre todo, gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Bueno, yo debería estar estudiando pero esta historia me tiene demasiado absorta y no puedo parar de escribir, así que aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de mi longfic. Esta vez son tres pequeñas escenas situadas en algún momento entre las seasons 1 y 2.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y ABC.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><em>Ella le agarraba de la mano y tiraba de él hacia arriba, con todas sus fuerzas mientras las últimas briznas de aire se escapan de sus pulmones. Vamos Fitz, no te sueltes, aguanta por favor, suplicó. Estaba tan cerca de la superficie que podía ver la luz del sol a apenas unos metros de ella. Una brazada. Otra. Otra. Pero de pronto notó como sus dedos se deslizaban entre los suyos. Se había soltado.<em>

_- ¡Fitz no! – gritó, pero solo burbujas salieron de su boca mientras veía como él se hundía, a una velocidad vertiginosa, hacia la oscuridad absoluta. _

_Intentó volver a por él pero algo la empujaba hacia arriba. Tengo que volver, pensaba mientras luchaba contra fuerzas invisibles para alcanzarle. El aire se agotaba. No podía respirar, si no iba a la superficie moriría allí abajo._

_- ¡FITZ! – gritó de nuevo con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras le perdía de vista en la profundidad del océano._

- Simmons, despierta – dijo una voz conocida sacudiendo sus hombros – Despierta, es solo un sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara de preocupación de May apenas a unos centímetros de la suya. Miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente desorientada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la piloto sin separarse demasiado de ella – Estabas gritando... su nombre.

Ella asintió, incapaz aun de articular palabra. Pasados unos segundos se relajó. Estaba allí. Él estaba allí, no se había ido, no la había abandonado. Se acercó a la cama y se apoyó con cuidado en el colchón, agachándose para darle un beso en la frente. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y cerró los ojos.

Solo había sido una pesadilla. Él seguía allí, aún estaba vivo. Conectado a cables y tubos que le mantenían con vida, pero vivo al fin de al cabo.

May observaba a la joven agente en silencio, frustrada por no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. La chica que tenía en frente suyo era apenas un reflejo de la alegre y feliz Jemma Simmons a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver. El accidente la había destrozado, dejándola debilitada por el miedo a perder a Fitz. El hecho de que tan solo hacía dos días se habían confesado sus sentimientos no mejoraba nada la situación.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó con la mirada perdida, tan bajito que a May le costó oírla.

- Jueves – respondió tras pensarlo un segundo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas los últimos días que era difícil saber en qué día vivían.

- Cuatro días – anunció con tristeza. Se acercó a la pequeña mesilla, cogió su cuaderno y se acercó a una de las pantallas que mostraban las constantes vitales de Fitz. En silencio, apuntó cada dato, cada número, tal y como llevaba haciendo los últimos cuatro días, con la esperanza de encontrar el más mínimo índice de mejora. Porque ella no se rendiría, no se rendiría jamás. Amaba a Fitz con todo su corazón y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatase.

- Simmons, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó May pasados unos minutos, esperando poder ayudar en lo que fuera.

Jemma negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? – dijo haciendo un último intento. Desde que volvieron, la bioquímica apenas había hablado con nadie. Se pasaba el día encerrada en aquella habitación, tomando apuntes y leyendo libros, tan solo descansando para acercase a la cama y acariciar o besar cariñosamente a su compañero.

- Solo quiero que vuelva – dijo al cabo de unos minutos, justo antes de que May se diera por vencida.

- Volverá – afirmó la piloto, acercándose con cautela a la cama y sentándose al lado de la joven científica.

Jemma acarició con suavidad la pálida mejilla de Fitz y se giró hacia May. Una brillante lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. En los cuatro días que Fitz llevaba en coma, no había llorado ni una sola vez, no se había derrumbado, tenía que ser fuerte, por él. Pero la carga sobre sus hombros era demasiada. Amor. Odio. Culpa. Miedo.

- Tengo miedo, May – admitió intentando contenerse – Tengo miedo de perderle.

Melinda May no tenía hijos, al menos no hijos biológicos, pero estaba segura que lo que sentía por sus jóvenes agentes, era muy parecido al instinto protector de una madre. Se acercó a Jemma y la abrazó con todo el cariño que fue capaz, tratando de tranquilizarla, de prometerla que todo iría bien. Jemma respondió al abrazo sin dudarlo un segundo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Jemma seguía sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Fitz, haciendo garabatos sin sentido en su cuaderno cuando un débil pitido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se puso en pie de un brinco y dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña pantalla. Las constantes de Fitz estaban subiendo. Una mezcla de euforia y terror paralizó su cuerpo por unos instantes.<p>

- Fitz – susurró cuando pudo moverse. Se reclinó sobre él y sujetó su cara entre sus manos – Fitz, estoy aquí – dijo sin poder dejar de temblar.

Como quien despierta de un largo sueño, él abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando Jemma vio sus ojos azules por primera vez en nueve días, rompió a llorar. Él la miró, confundido, tratando de incorporarse.

- J-jem-jemma – murmuró él a duras penas.

Ella asintió y le besó con suavidad en la frente. Luego le besó en una mejilla y después en la otra. A continuación besó su nariz y finalmente sus labios, tal y como había hecho nueve días atrás, antes de que él sacrificara su vida por ella.

* * *

><p>- Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil, Simmons – dijo Trip intentando animarla.<p>

- Pero nadie dijo que fuera a ser tan difícil – se quejó ella con tristeza.

- Dale tiempo, lo está pasando mal. Se siente diferente y eso le duele – explicó.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé, Trip? – preguntó cansada – Fitz es diferente ahora y se odia a sí mismo por ello. Pero a mí me da igual, no me importa. Sigue siendo Fitz y yo le quiero tanto como antes, incluso más. ¿Por qué él no puede verlo? ¿Por qué rehúye de mí?

- Porque te quiere – respondió Trip – Y no soporta la idea de que tú estés enamorada de una sombra de lo que él era antes. Por eso cada vez que está contigo intenta con todas sus fuerzas ser su antiguo yo, estar a la altura, por ti.

- Pero yo no necesito que esté a la altura - repuso ella - Yo solo quiero que esté conmigo.

- Para estar contigo - dijo él - primero tiene que querer estar consigo mismo.

- ¿Has hablado con él, verdad? – preguntó, segura de la respuesta y dolida por ello. El hecho de que Fitz prefiriese hablar con Trip, o con cualquier otro miembro del equipo antes que con ella, la destrozaba por dentro.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Fitz despertase del coma y aun no habían tenido una conversación seria sobre nada. Cada vez que empezaban a hablar era una tortura, él no podía acabar sus propias frases y a ella le costaba mucho no hacerlo por él. Cuando ella intentaba tener el mínimo gesto dulce con él, éste se apartaba, molesto, intentando evitar que ella viese como le temblaban las manos cada vez que ella se acercaba. No podían estar en una habitación solos más de cinco minutos seguidos sin que él saliera por la puerta, discretamente, con cualquier excusa. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero dolía mucho. Ella solo quería volver a abrazarle, volver a besarle, decirle que le quería sin importar lo que pasase.

- Saldrá de ésta – la animó – Ambos lo haréis.

- Pero no puedo más, Trip – confesó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la improvisada cocina de la base secreta – Me duele tanto verle así - respiró hondo. Lo último que quería era montar una escena - Sus sonrisas, sus abrazos… le echo de menos. Y siento que cuando está conmigo, retrocede en vez de avanzar.

Trip se quedó en silencio. Era verdad que el joven ingeniero se ponía peor cada vez que hablaba con ella, pero solo porque intentaba ser el de antes por ella, y eso no era posible.

- ¿Sabes? Quizás deberías darte un tiempo – propuso – Desconectar.

- ¿Irme? ¡No! – exclamó – No puedo dejarle.

- Sé que es difícil pero puede que os venga bien a los dos, Simmons. Fitz necesita tiempo para recuperarse, para aceptarse tal y como es ahora – hizo una pausa – Y tú, amiga mía, necesitas tiempo para asumir lo que ha pasado, para descansar de esta locura y recuperarte tú también.

Jemma estuvo horas dándole vueltas a la conversación con Trip y cuando fue a hablar con Coulson, éste le hizo una oferta que no esperaba para nada. Pero aceptó. Lo haría no solo por Fitz y por ella, sino también por SHIELD.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me encanta saber vuestras opiniones y si tenéis algún consejo o idea para seguir la historia, hacérmelo saber, todas las reviews son más que bienvenidas.<p>

Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos y Feliz Año Nuevo! (Con un poco de retraso, sí) Bueno aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi longfic FitzSimmons situado más o menos en el 2x03. Como los últimos dos capítulos, está dividido en tres escenas.

Mil gracias a los que estáis leyendo (en especial a Silvia :D) porque me animáis mucho.

Como simpre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ABC y Marvel, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><em>Pi-pi-pi pi-pi-pi<em>

5:45. Estiró el brazo y apagó el despertador.

Se incorporó frotándose los ojos, últimamente dormía fatal y se pasaba horas leyendo sobre la hipoxia y sus diversos efectos hasta caer rendida a altas horas de la madrugada. Se sentó en la cama, alcanzó el marco de fotos que había sobre su mesilla y se quedó observándolo unos minutos. Era una foto de Fitz y ella, en su último año de Academia en la que sonreían abrazados. Acarició con cariño el rostro de él, pasando el dedo por encima del cristal y sonrió de manera inconsciente.

Hacía lo mismo cada mañana, nada más levantarse, era como una especie de ritual que le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a la realidad cada día y la recordaba el motivo por el que no debía rendirse, por el que tenía que aguantar un poco más. Lo haría por él.

Solía hacer un poco de deporte antes del trabajo. Puso la radio y se subió a la cinta de correr. Mientras sonaba _God Help the Girl_, por su cabeza pasaban algunas de las mil cosas que tendría que hacer aquel día, empezando por fingir ser quién no era en un trabajo que odiaba.

Se dio una ducha y eligió uno de sus conjuntos favoritos: un pantalón negro con un jersey a juego. Acto seguido se preparó un café y cogiendo su bolso cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La mayoría de los días solía comprarse un croissant, una magdalena o cualquier dulce en alguno de los puestos ambulantes camino al trabajo, pero aquel día solo pensar en comer dulce le daba náuseas.

Cuando llegó, se paró un segundo en la puerta del edificio de Hydra y respiró hondo. Empujó la puerta y compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de saludar al guardia de turno y empezar a actuar.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, era demasiado tarde. La idea llevaba días rondando por su mente pero no había sido lo suficiente valiente para dar el paso, a pesar de que lo llevaba en el bolso desde hacía casi una semana.<p>

Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño con las piernas semiflexionadas sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Al fin de al cabo, era un baño público, podía entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento. Aunque a decir verdad, no creía que los empleados de Hydra tuviesen mucho tiempo libre como para permitirse paseos al lavabo.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en lo que la había llevado hasta allí. Se armó de valor y dirigió la mirada hacia el test de embarazo que sostenían sus temblorosas manos.

_Positivo_.

El mundo se detuvo por unos segundos. La cabeza le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas escuchaba su propia respiración y con solo un parpadeo, la primera de las lágrimas se deslizó por su mejilla.

Estaba embarazada. De Fitz. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento: Fitz. Fitz.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

Una parte de ella estaba feliz. Era Fitz, por amor de Dios, la persona a la que más quería del mundo. Si iba a tener un hijo, solo podría ser con él.

Pero otra parte de ella estaba aterrada. Estaba sola, rodeada de desconocidos, de enemigos. Y ni siquiera sabía lo que sentiría él al respecto. Desde que se había ido no había tenido ningún contacto con él, le había dejado solo. A lo mejor él la odiaba. Sí, seguro que la odiaba.

Las dudas y los miedos hicieron presa a su corazón y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Se puso la mano en el pecho y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Todo iría bien.

Justo cuando su respiración había alcanzado un ritmo normal, el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó.

- Perdón – se disculpó la mujer. Era alta y el pelo castaño le caía ondulado por los hombros. Iba vestida de rojo y llevaba unas botas altas de cuero casi hasta la rodilla. Sin duda no era una mujer cualquiera – Pensé que estaba…

La mujer iba a darse la vuelta para salir cuando su expresión cambió al observar con atención a Jemma, como alguien que se encuentra una cara conocida en una situación inesperada. Al ver que la mujer no se iba a ir, Jemma se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se secó las lágrimas con el puño del jersey.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la mujer acercándose a ella.

- Si, yo… - respondió como pudo. Su cerebro aún estaba procesando información y apenas podía hablar.

Estaba temblando tanto que casi no se dio cuenta de que el test se le había resbalado de las manos, yendo a parar a los pies de la desconocida. Ésta se agachó y lo recogió del suelo, tendiéndoselo a Jemma.

- Enhorabuena – dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

- Gra… gracias – agradeció Jemma, sin estar muy segura si eso era lo que tenía que decir.

Por alguna extraña razón la mujer se quedó observándola unos segundos más, sin dejar de sonreír y sin saber muy bien por qué eso la calmó un poco. Cuando la mujer se fue, todo parecía un poco más claro.

_Enhorabuena_. Cuando alguien te dice eso es porque algo bueno te ha pasado, ¿no? Sí, era algo bueno, claro que era algo bueno. Sólo que también era complicado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó distraída, moviendo de un lado a otro la comida en el plato. No tenía nada de apetito, en ese momento sólo el hecho de pensar en comida la daba náuseas.<p>

- Fitz está bien – respondió Coulson directamente. Esa era su tercera visita a la joven agente y sabía perfectamente lo que quería oír cuando hacía esa pregunta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar su nombre. Le echaba tanto de menos. Y ahora más aún.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Coulson. Toda la información que conseguía la agente era esencial para SHIELD.

Una gran novedad nada relacionada con Hydra acudió enseguida a su mente. Tenía que contárselo a Coulson. Él era su único contacto con SHIELD, con Fitz. Si no se lo contaba a él, nadie más iba a poder ayudarla. Pero no era exactamente una tarea fácil.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no tener que mirarle a los ojos mientras se lo contaba, así que se levantó, recogiendo su plato para llevarlo a la pila.

- Señor, yo – comenzó. No iba a poder hacerlo. No era solo la vergüenza, tan solo el hecho de pensar en ello hacía que las lágrimas acudiesen a sus ojos – Verá, no sé cómo decirle esto pero yo… - las palabras se le atragantaron. Notaba como se le humedecían los ojos a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto, notó la calidez de una mano en su hombro y se giró extrañada. Coulson le sonreía. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llorando y aparto la vista, avergonzada.

- Simmons, lo sé – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabe? – preguntó ella sorprendida, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. No podía saberlo - ¿Qué sabe?

- Bueno, lo que intentabas decirme – él tampoco parecía sentirse muy cómodo diciéndolo en voz alta – Que estás embarazada.

- ¿Cómo? – Jemma no salía de su asombro – Nadie lo sabe – aseguró pensándolo detenidamente. Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie – Solo… la mujer, la que entró…

- Exacto – afirmó Coulson – La agente Bárbara Morse. Fue toda una casualidad que te encontrase allí pero no dudó en contármelo en cuanto pudo. De hecho, tú tendrías que habérmelo contado en cuanto lo has sabido - la regañó - Es algo muy serio.

- Lo sé, señor - reconoció ella. Sabía que tenía que haberlo hecho pero se habían juntado muchas cosas. Además, no era un mensaje para enviar por la tablet digital para que lo leyera Dios sabe quién. Prefería contárselo en persona - Entonces, ¿es es una agente de SHIELD? – preguntó. De alguna manera, pensar que la mujer que la había dedicado una amable sonrisa era amiga y no enemiga la reconfortó.

- Así es. Y va a ayudarte – prometió Coulson – Vamos a llevarte de vuelta, Agente Simmons.

* * *

><p>Pues esto es todo. He tenido mis dificultades a la hora de escribirlo, por la importancia de la situación pero creo que me ha quedado bien y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado.<p>

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por favor, sentíos libres de dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones, siempre son bienvenidas. Tengo muchas ideas para continuar la historia así que me gusta saber si la gente lo lee y qué le parece.

¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas a todos! Os traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic que me tiene consumida. Tengo que deciros que este capítulo y el siguiente son LOS capítulos con LAS escenas. Son los que me inspiraron a empezar el fic y los que más ganas tenía de escribir así que me encantaría saber qué os parecen. En un principio iba a ponerlos juntos pero era demasiado largo así que decidí dividirlo pero no tardaré en subir el sexto (ahora que he terminado exámenes).

Como siempre nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de ABC y Marvel, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

Dicho esto a leer y disfrutar.

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta de carga del avión en el que habían escapado terminó de abrirse Jemma pudo distinguir a un grupo reducido de personas al final del pasillo acercándose a ellos. Podía ver a Coulson, a May y a Trip y la chica que corría hacia ella debía de ser Skye. Sí, sin duda era su amiga.<p>

Cuando estaba tan solo a unos metros de ella, Jemma abrió los brazos para recibirla. La joven hacker casi la derriva de la fuerza del abrazo.

- Jemma Simmons, te he echado de menos - confesó.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Skye - admitió Jemma sin soltarla. Era genial sentirse en casa después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Coulson me lo ha contado todo - le susurró Skye antes de romper el abrazo - Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella justo cuando llegaron los demás para recibirla.

- Bienvenida a casa Agente Simmons - la saludó Coulson.

Ella respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Tenía mucho que agradecerle. No solo por haberla sacado de Hydra, eso al fin de al cabo había sido un trabajo en equipo, si no por el hecho de que desde que la había visitado aquel día intentaba llamarla a diario, preguntando si estaba bien o necesitaba algo y asegurándole que pronto estaría de vuelta.

Avanzaron por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse delante de una puerta. Cuando Jemma vio a Fitz al otro lado del cristal una sensación de calidez la inundó por dentro. Era su Fitz, la persona de la que estaba enamorada y el padre de su hijo y por fin estaba con él de nuevo. Aunque no era tan tonta como para pensar que iba a ser fácil, se sintió un poco más cerca de la felicidad que anhelaba.

- Adelante - le animó Coulson.

- Tranquila, Simmons - dijo May viendo a sombra de la duda en su rostro - Irá bien - prometió poniendo una mano en su espalda, empujándola hacer eso que quería y a la vez temía tanto.

Respiró hondo, empujó la puerta y entró.

- Hola, Fitz - le saludó con una cálida sonrisa. A pesar de que habían pasado casi dos meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron y ella se moría de ganas de abrazarle, sabía que tenía que esperar, tenía que ir poco a poco sin no quería echarlo todo a perder. Y había demasiado en juego.

- Simmons - dijo simplemente él, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez.

Simmons. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba por su apellido. Ella nunca había llegado a llamarle Leo y él lo prefería así. Sin embargo, desde el incidente con el virus alienígena él había comenzado a llamarla Jemma, y Simmons quedó en el olvido, reservado para personas que no eran tan cercanas como él. Y aunque al principio se le hizo raro, le encantaba oír su nombre de sus labios. Era su Jemma. Así que el hecho de que a llamase Simmons no era muy buen comienzo.

- ¿Eres um... eres tú de verdad? - preguntó sin dejar de mirarla con cierta curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera ella.

- Claro que soy yo - respondió sorprendida por la pregunta y dolida por ser casi una extraña para el hombre al que amaba - ¿Quién más podría ser? - preguntó sonriendo, intentando restarle importancia.

Fitz se encogió de hombros, como si realmente la pregunta que acababa de hacer no tuviera sentido alguno.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? - preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta, acortando un poco la distancia que los separaba.

- Um... no muy bien, la verdad - admitió nervioso mirándose las manos, incapaz de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con una Jemma real, una Jemma que le había abandonado, una Jemma a la que quería odiar, pero no podía porque la amaba.

- Vaya - la respuesta no le había sorprendido pero aun así la culpa pesaba en su corazón casi tanto como el miedo - Bueno, si yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea... solo dilo.

- ¿Ayudarme? - preguntó con repentina ironía. Notaba como la rabia y la angustia acumuladas durante prácticamente dos meses ardían ahora en su dañado cerebro, amenazándolo con hacerlo explotar si no se desahogaba - Es un poco um... un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

- Fitz... - cada palabra que decía se le clavaba en el alma y el hecho de que fuera verdad solo lo hacía más duro.

- Te fuiste - le reprochó. La cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios iba a volverle loco - Me dejaste. ¿Por qué?

- Era lo mejor para ti, Fitz - explicó ella, rogándole con la mirada que lo entendiese.

- ¿Cómo iba a ser estar sin ti o mejor para mí? - preguntó empezando a subir el tono de voz de manera inconsciente.

- Yo solo te hacía empeorar. Necesitabas espacio - dijo tratando de hacer que lo entendiera.

- ¿Quién necesitaba espacio? ¿Tú o yo? - preguntó cada vez más perdido en el mar de emociones que le rodeaba - A lo mejor odiabas verme así y te pareció mejor irte, olvidar.

- No, Fitz... yo nunca... - intentó defenderse ella mientras se resistía a romper a llorar. No podía estar pasando eso, no cuando había tanto que tenía que contarle.

- ¡Te necesitaba a mi lado! - exclamó agitanado las manos.

- Pero no podía quedarme sabiendo que no mejorarías si lo hacía - dijo. Ella no quería irse, hubiera dado por haberse podido quedar a su lado -Tuve que hacerlo, Fitz. Era la única manera.

- Pues si solo existía esa manera haberlo pensado antes de um... de intentar salvarme. Si te ibas a ir de todas formas podrías um... podrías haberme dejado allí abajo. ¡Todos habríamos salido ganando! - las palabras salieron de su boca a toda velocidad, sin que pudiera pensarlo si quiera.

Un silencio vacío inundó la habitación y para cuando Fitz quiso darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, era demasiado tarde. Con tan solo ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Jemma comprendió lo lejos que había ido.

Mientras el respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo de decir tantas palabras juntas e intentaba pensar en una forma de arreglarlo, Jemma contenía la respiración. Fitz no podía haber dicho eso. No podía haber insinuado que todos habrían salido ganando si él hubiese muerto. La simple idea le daba náuseas. Se sintió mareada y se apoyó en la pared para evitar caer.

- Jemma... ¿estás um... estás bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver su reacción.

Jemma cerró los ojos un segundo para recuperar estabilidad y se acercó a él despacio.

- Nunca - dijo muy seria mirando a sus ojos azules - Nunca te atrevas a decir que no debería haberte salvado. Jamás.

Salió dando un portazo tras de sí, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus oscuros pensamientos.<p>

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Bobbi asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

- Si claro, pasa - respondió Jemma apartando algunas de sus cosas de la cama por si la agente quería sentarse.

Bobbi entró a la habitación y tal como Jemma había previsto se sentó en la cama. Miró a la bioquímica con cariño. Lo cierto es que debido a todo el tiempo que había estado vigilándola en Hydra y la responsabilidad extra de protegerla que había asumido cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Bobbi había desarrollado una especie de instinto protector sobre la joven.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó. Realmente no estaba muy segura de que Jemma quisiera hablar con ella, al fin de al cabo tampoco se conocían tanto, pero si se ponía en su lugar, a ella le habría gustado poder contar con alguien. Sabía que probablemente preferiría hablar con Skye pero ésta llevaba toda la tarde entrenando con May y lo más probable era que no pudiera visitarla - ¿Se lo has dicho?

Jemma negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar y derrumbarse. Odiaba llorar, realmente lo odiaba, pero parecía que a sus hormonas les encantaba la idea de estar llorando por todo a todas horas. Y la era verdad que razones no le faltaban.

- ¿Tan mal ha ido? - preguntó, aunque por el estado de ánimo de ella la respuesta parecía clara.

Efectivamente, Jemma se limitó a asentir intentando contener las lágrimas, ya sin éxito alguno.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - se ofreció. Se sentía impotente sin saber que decirle a la chica para consolarla.

- ¿Puedes... - empezó a preguntar conteniendo un sollozo - Puedes pedirles a los chicos que se aseguren de que Fitz está bien?

- Si, por supuesto - aceptó Bobbi un poco sorprendida. Ella se esperaba algo tipo traerme un té o dame un abrazo. Ella nunca había conocido a FitzSimmons como tal, pero a cada minuto que pasaba más segura estaba de lo inquebrantable que era su relación. _Igualito que Hunter y yo_, pensó con ironía.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hola Turbo! - le saludó enérgicamente Mack al entrar al laboratorio.<p>

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse rompió su concentración haciendo que las piezas con las que estaba trabajando resbalaran de sus torpes manos, yendo a parar al suelo.

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó ayudándole a recoger el material sin darle importancia.

Antes de que Fitz pudiera inventarse cualquier cosa y pedir que le dejase solo, Hunter y Trip entraron riendo con dos botellas de cerveza cada uno. Hunter le tendió una botella a Mack, que la cogió agradecido y Trip hizo lo mismo con Fitz, que la rechazó negando con la cabeza, a sabiendas de lo que pretendían sus compañeros.

- Chicos, um... lo siento pero no estoy um... no estoy de humor - se disculpó, dispuesto a dejar la habitación para poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

- Me parece que no, amigo - dijo Hunter poniéndose delante de la puerta.

- En serio chicos... dejadme - pidió Fitz, consciente de que ni en el mejor de sus sueños lograría mover a Hunter de la puerta en contra de su voluntad.

- Me han contado que ha vuelto tu chica. Simmons, ¿verdad? - comentó Hunter haciendo caso omiso a la petición del ingeniero.

- No me apetece um... hablar de ello - dijo Fitz muy serio. Si no iban a dejarle salir allí, bien, pero no podían obligarle a hablar.

- Venga Fitz, somos tus amigos - le animó Trip. Al ver que no contestaba, decidió ser más directo. Bobbi les había contado lo mal que estaba Jemma y les había pedido que hablasen con Fitz para intentar que fuese a hablar con ella y así ella pudiera, bueno, ponerle al día - Escucha Fitz, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, fui yo quien le aconsejó a Simmons que se fuera. Le dije que sería bueno para los dos. Ella no quería.

Aquello llamó la atención de Fitz, que se giró para mirarle. Si aquello era verdad, que viniendo de Trip seguro que lo era, quizá había sido demasiado duro con Jemma antes. Mack vio la expresión de duda en el rostro de de su joven compañero y decidió darle el último empujón.

- Tu chica te necesita, Fitz. No seas tan idiota de no estar ahí para ella - le dijo sin rodeos.

Sus amigos tenían razón, Jemma era su chica y por mucho que hubiera pasado entre ellos, él la quería más que a nada en el mundo y ella tenía que saberlo.

* * *

><p>¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya dejado con ganas de más.<p>

No se cuanta gente está siguiendo esta historia pero me encantaría saberlo para decidir si me enrollo escribiendo más capítulos o voy pensando en llegar al final (aunque no pienso despedirme de este fic fácilmente). Pues eso, que todas las reviews y opiniones son más que bienvenidas.

Pero sobretodo, gracias por leer, porque sin lectores no hay historia :)

Besitos xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenas a todos! Como lo prometido es deuda, ya tenéis aquí el sexto capítulo de mi fic. Como dije en el anterior este es uno de LOS capítulos, supongo que ya os imaginaréis por qué.

Gracias a los que estáis leyendo, tanto a la gente que lo hace por FanFiction como por Twitter, sois unos amores y me encanta escribir para vosotros.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de ABC y Marvel.

Y sin más preámbulos... ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Era un cobarde. Tampoco es que a la largo de su vida se hubiera considerado una persona valiente, pero en ese momento se sentía el individuo más cobarde del universo. Le tenía miedo a una estúpida puerta. Bueno, siendo más explícitos, le tenía miedo a lo que había tras ella, o a lo que supondría abrirla, en realidad.<p>

Llevaba casi media hora delante de la puerta de la habitación de Jemma y tras varios intentos fallidos, aún no había llamado. Y se sentía estúpido por ello.

Estaba preocupado por ella. Su reacción le había sorprendido y no paraba de darle vueltas a qué la habría pasado y cómo estaría ahora. Se sentía fatal por haberla hecho daño. Y aun así se resistía a abrir la dichosa puerta, porque sabía que una vez lo hiciera, no habría vuelta atrás. Tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad y no estaba muy seguro de saber cómo hacerlo.

Sin razón aparente, se acordó de la mañana del día siguiente al que se confesasen sus sentimientos. Ambos semidesnudos, envueltos en un lío de sábanas y la luz del sol iluminando el rostro de ella, que descansaba sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió, lleno, completo. Si tan solo hubiera durado un poco más... Ahora parecía que habían pasado siglos.

Ese recuerdo le dio el coraje que necesitaba y casi sin darse cuenta, ya había llamado.

- Pasa, está abierto - dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación - ¿Quién...? - no llegó a terminar la pregunta - Fitz.

Apenas se habían visto desde su discusión el día anterior y por supuesto, no habían hablado en todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó nervioso. Quizá tendría que haber esperado un poco más a presentarse allí. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba - Tenemos que hablar.

- Sí... lo sé - respondió ella, indicándole con la mirada que se sentase. No iba a ser una conversación breve, ni mucho menos. Su visita le había pillado por sorpresa pero no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar y arreglar las cosas.

Fitz se sentó en la cama, a su lado pero guardando una distancia prudencial.

- Jemma, yo um... yo siento - comenzó a decir. Iba a tener que tranquilizarse si quería hilar más de dos frases seguidas - Siento lo que dije ayer. No... um... no pretendía.

- Está bien Fitz, yo siento haberme ido así - se disculpó ella también recordando que prácticamente le había dado con la puerta en las narices - Es solo que cuando dijiste eso yo - la voz se le quebró al recordar la dureza de sus palabras - Entiendo que me odies, tienes todo el derecho. Pero no puedes odiarme por haberte salvado, eso si que no.

- No Jemma, yo um... yo no te odio - le corrigió él. No podía permitir que ella pensase eso por un estúpido ataque de rabia el día anterior - Por favor no pienses que... um que te odio - pidió suplicando con la mirada - Yo te... um te quiero, Jemma - confesó con más facilidad de la que había pensado en un principio que haría - Es solo que es um... complicado. Te fuiste.

- Lo sé, Fitz - reconoció ella con tristeza - Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ti. Por los dos. Porque yo también te quiero - confesó con sinceridad. Al fin de al cabo esa era la razón de todo lo que había hecho, su amor por él - Solo espero que algún día lo entiendas.

- Sí, yo um... yo lo entiendo - dijo él. Lo entendía pero eso no hacía menos doloroso el hecho de que le hubiese dejado.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el irregular sonido de sus respiraciones. Jemma alzó la mirada y se encontró con los azules ojos de su compañero, quien aunque tentado a apartar la mirada, no rompió el contacto visual. Sin darse cuenta se fueron perdiendo más y más en los ojos del otro, hasta acabar atrapados en los recuerdos de lo que un día fueron y les arrebataron.

Sería difícil decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero no rompieron el contacto hasta que un mechón de pelo castaño resbaló por la frente de Jemma, captando la atención de Fitz, que no pudo resistir la tentación. Desde que trabajaban juntos era algo completamente natural que cada vez que se le soltaba un mechón de pelo y ella tenía las manos ocupadas con algún reactivo o material tóxico, le pidiera a Fitz que se lo recogiera detrás de la oreja. Y él adoraba hacerlo.

Así que casi sin pensarlo, acerco la mano lentamente a su rostro pero cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, a punto de rozar su piel, de sentir su tacto, su mano comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable. Avergonzado la apartó y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Jemma, y comenzó a retorcerse las manos maldiciendo su estupidez.

Mientras pensaba una manera de excusarse e irse para acabar con toda aquella embarazosa situación, notó la mano de Jemma en el hombro, obligándole a darse la vuelta. No se sentía con fuerzas como para oponer resistencia así que se giró quedando cara a cara de nuevo. Sin decir nada, Jemma tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a su mejilla. Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su suave piel, sintió un cosquilleo maravilloso en las palmas de las manos, pero nada de temblores. Antes de soltarle la mano, Jemma la llevó a sus labios y la dio un dulce beso.

- No tienes que hacer eso - dijo Jemma.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Fitz, aun en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Apartarte de mí cuando te tiembla la mano si vas a tocarme o callarte cuando intentas decirme algo porque no encuentras las palabras. Por cosas como esa me fui - explicó - Porque cada vez que estabas conmigo tus síntomas empeoraban. Pero no tiene por qué ser así - aseguró cogiendo de nuevo su mano - Prométeme que no lo harás más, que serás tú mismo cueste lo que cueste. Porque eso es todo lo que yo quiero, Fitz. Que seas tú para poder estar a tu lado.

- Yo um... te lo prometo, Jemma - dijo él. Aunque le costase intentaría hacerlo. Porque si había algo que quisiese más que nada en el mundo, era que ella se quedase con él.

Jemma se dio cuenta de que se moría de ganas de abrazarle. Quizás era porque estaba embarazada o por el sentimiento que había despertado en ella que sus dedos rozasen su mejilla. Sea como fuere, cada fibra de su cuerpo deseaba abrazarle. Sabía que era arriesgado, que podía rehuir de ella, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos para que estuviera tranquilo, pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda, bajando hasta su cintura y con el otro le rodeó el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho de modo que podía oír el latir de su corazón y sentir el sube y baja de su agitada respiración. Sin pensarlo si quiera, Fitz le devolvió el abrazo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos como había hecho tantas otras veces.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados, con los ojos cerrados aislados de todo lo demás. Solo ellos importaban en ese momento. La persona que tenían entre sus brazos era todo lo que podían desear tener y al fin lo habían conseguido.

- Ojalá todo pudiera um... ser como antes, ¿verdad? - dijo él sin moverse un centímetro.

- Como antes no creo que pueda volver a ser, Fitz... - respondió ella rompiendo el abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Era el momento, tenía que decírselo.

- Lo sé, Jemma, sé que um... que yo ya no soy-

- No - le interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera acabar la frase - No, claro que no es eso, ¿es que no has entendido nada de lo que te acabo de decir? - preguntó con una sonrisa - Es otra cosa - ya no había vuelta atrás - Estoy embarazada, Fitz.

Fitz abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Si normalmente le costaba encontrar las palabras para expresarse en ese momento su cerebro estaba completamente en blanco mientras procesaba la información.

- No hace falta... quiero decir - realmente no sabía lo que quería decir. Quería que él estuviese con ella, que pasasen por eso juntos, pero a su vez, lo último que quería era presionarle. Estaba temblando tanto que le costaba hablar - Yo no quiero... Es solo que pensé que merecías saberlo es... bueno, tuyo también - había ensayado ese discurso miles de veces pero ahora las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios - Pero si tu no quieres... yo... sé que odias los cambios.

Esta vez fue él quién le llevó el índice a sus labios para hacerla callar, y no lo retiró hasta estar seguro de que no intentaría seguir diciendo esas cosas sin sentido. Por nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo, rechazaría la idea de tener un hijo con Jemma. Sería complicado, eso lo daba por hecho, pero no podía ser más feliz con la idea de ser padre de un niño o niña con sus ojos, la sonrisa de Jemma y la inteligencia de ambos. No se le ocurría un cambio mejor.

- No, Jemma, yo... - su dificultad al hablar no le permitía expresar la emoción que sentía en ese momento - Es um... es maravilloso. Vamos a ser um... padres.

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Fitz y escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. _Vamos a ser padres_. Iban a ser padres. Juntos.

Jemma se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente, Fitz había dejado de mirarle a los ojos y ahora sus ojos azules brillaban mirando su vientre. Instintivamente, tomó su mano con cariño y la llevó hacia su tripa.

- Apenas se nota nada todavía - le explicó con una sonrisa - Solo han pasado d-

- Dos meses - terminó el. Podía costarle hablar pero las matemáticas seguían siendo su fuerte.

- Dos meses - afirmó ella sin poder dejar de sonreír. Habían sido dos meses horribles pero por fin las cosas iban a mejorar. Puso su mano sobre la de él y volvió a recostarse en su pecho - Te quiero, Fitz, no lo olvides nunca.

- Yo también te quiero, Jemma - respondió él besando su frente.

Y se quedaron así abrazados toda la noche, descansando por fin en los brazos del otro con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de ella.

* * *

><p>- ¡Fresas con nata! – exclamó Jemma dejando en su sitio los tubos de ensayo con los que llevaba trabajando toda la mañana y dejándose caer sobre la silla, exhausta – Mataría por unas fresas con nata.<p>

- ¿Fresas con nata, Jemma? ¿En serio? – preguntó Fitz asomándose por encima de la pantalla de ordenador – ¿Ayer hice que los Koening se fueran a comprar chocolate porque era lo que más te apetecía del mundo y hoy me dices que quieres fresas con nata? Van um... van a matarme.

- Fitz, cariño – dijo Jemma lo más seria que pudo aparentar acercándose a él – No soy yo la que quiere fresas con nata – explicó – Es tu hijo.

- O um.. o hija – rio Fitz acortando la distancia entre sus labios y robándole un rápido beso.

- ¡Ey! – protestó ella falsamente ofendida – Solo puedes hacer eso si me traes las fresas.

- Como usted desee – dijo haciendo una marcada reverencia para levantarse de la silla - ¿Algo um... algo más?

- Nada más – respondió ella.

- No te preguntaba a ti – repuso él acariciando el vientre de ella – No eres tú la que quiere um... fresas con nata, ¿no?

- Muy gracioso – respondió en tono burlón – De hecho, una cosa más – dijo alcanzándole antes de que saliese del laboratorio – Esto en pago a tus servicios – murmuró envolviéndole entre sus brazos y besándole apasionadamente.

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Jemma Simmons – aseguró él cuando se separaron – En um... en seguida vuelvo – prometió devolviéndole el beso, fue más corto, pero desde luego no menos apasionado.

Cuando salió del laboratorio, Jemma se volvió a dejar caer en la silla con un suspiro. Era tan, tan feliz. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde su vuelta y las cosas entre ellos no podían ir mejor. Fitz seguía teniendo dificultades para encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero eso ya no era un problema. Y ya apenas temblaba, solo cuando se ponía nervioso, pero ya nunca con ella. De hecho hacía una semana, le habían pedido permiso a Coulson para dormir en la misma habitación, quién aceptó encantado, siempre y cuando siguieran algunas normas. Tampoco es que pudiera prohibírselo, al fin de al cabo iban a tener un hijo juntos.

_Iban a tener un hijo juntos_, reflexionó Jemma sonriendo. Cuando vio a Fitz abriendo la puerta del laboratorio con un apetecible bol de fresas con nata supo que no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Llevaba un montón de tiempo pensando en este capítulo, casi antes de escribir el primero. Además después de tanta angustia en los últimos capítulos, quería escribir algo fluffy de mis science babies.<p>

Como siempre digo, reviews y comentarios se agradecen.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola gentecilla! Aquí os traigo el séptimo capítulo de este fic que me tiene tan liada. El séptimo ya, quién lo diría... creo que es el fic más largo que he escrito y estoy muy orgullosa de él. Pretendo acabarlo antes de que vuelva AoS, pero no estoy segura, ya veré.

Gracias a los que estáis leyendo :)

Como siempre, nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a ABC y Marvel.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>- ¿Simmons? – preguntó alguien golpeando agitadamente su puerta.<p>

- Adelante – respondió Jemma cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo e incorporándose de la cama. Se había encontrado un poco mal después del almuerzo y Fitz la había obligado a tumbarse un rato, sin posibilidad de discutirlo siquiera. Se había vuelto muy protector, pero a ella le encantaba.

Mack entró a la habitación con la mano en el costado, respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese venido corriendo desde algún sitio.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jemma extrañada. No es que no tuviera confianza con Mack, pero algo tenía que pasar para que irrumpiera de esa manera en su habitación.

- Es Fitz – respondió simplemente.

Sin necesidad de más explicaciones, Jemma se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de su compañero, que la guio hasta el laboratorio. Skye estaba en la puerta, mirando hacia el interior, con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Jemma cada vez más preocupada.

- No lo sé exactamente – respondió Skye – Mack y yo estábamos hablando fuera cuando hemos oído ruidos procedentes del laboratorio – comenzó a explicar – Cuando hemos llegado, bueno, Fitz estaba dando gritos y tirando todo por los suelos, diciendo que no encontraba algo. Y ahora… - en vez de acabar la frase se quedó mirando al interior del laboratorio.

Jemma se asomó y se quedó paralizada. Cajones abiertos, estanterías vacías, montones de papeles por el suelo, e incluso algún líquido derramado junto con cristales rotos. Fitz estaba en un rincón, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas semiflexionadas mientras se masajeaba las sienes con las manos.

- ¡Oh, Fitz! – exclamó Jemma mientras se abría paso entre los obstáculos a toda velocidad.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta él, se agachó y le apartó las manos de la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba temblando.

- Fitz cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó acariciándole el rostro con infinita dulzura.

Él negó con la cabeza y a Jemma se le rompió el corazón. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba algo así.

- ¿Puedes contarme qué ha pasado? - le pidió despacio, sentándose a su lado.

- Los um… los informes del um… del Obelisco – empezó a explicar a duras penas – Las únicas um… las únicas muestras que teníamos. No um… - Jemma tomo sus manos entre las suyas intentando tranquilizarle – No las um… las encontraba. No sabía dónde um… dónde buscar y luego… - como no le salían las palabras miró a su alrededor, con ánimo de que ella le entendiese, como siempre.

- Luego te has puesto nervioso – terminó ella con una comprensiva sonrisa – No pasa nada, Fitz.

- Claro um... claro que pasa, Jemma – repuso él. Hacía mucho que no le costaba tanto hablar – Soy um… soy un inútil. No soy capaz de hacer um… hacer nada solo. ¿Cómo voy a um… a cuidar, a proteger a nuestro um… nuestro hijo si ni siquiera puedo um… encontrar, si ni siquiera puedo um… hablar? – preguntó apretando los puños y dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared. La rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos vidriosos.

Era eso. Fitz no se creía capaz de poder proteger a su hijo. A Jemma no se le podía ocurrir mayor disparate.

- Shh – le tranquilizó sujetando su rostro entre las manos y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos – Mírame, Fitz. Quiero que me escuches atentamente, por favor – le pidió – No hay nadie en este mundo que vaya a proteger a nuestro hijo mejor que tú, ¿entiendes? – le preguntó. Sabía que no iba a contestar así que decidió seguir - Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya lo has hecho.

- Jemma, no um… no hace falta que mien-

- ¿Qué mienta? Oh no, Fitz – negó con una sonrisa – Verás, yo no sé si tú alguna vez lo has pensado pero yo, bueno, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada – explicó – Si cuando estábamos, ya sabes, allí abajo, tú no me hubieras dado el oxígeno… bueno, quizás mi cuerpo no hubiera aguantado suficiente como para… - solo pensarlo era demasiado doloroso pero Fitz la entendió sin necesidad de que acabara la frase – Nos salvaste – dijo volviendo a acariciar su mejilla para secarle las lágrimas – Eres un héroe, mi héroe. Bueno, nuestro héroe – añadió llevando su mano a su ya ligeramente abultado abdomen.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Fitz, que parecía haberse calmado un poco. Sin embargo Jemma aún podía ver la oscuridad en sus ojos.

- A veces me um… me odio, Jemma – confesó al cabo de un rato en silencio. Era verdad, se odiaba. Odiaba no poder ser el de antes. Pero también odiaba odiarse a sí mismo.

- Entonces me tocará a mí quererte por los dos – dijo ella muy tranquila, rodeándole con los brazos para que apoyara la cabeza sobre ella.

– Es que cuando no puedo hacer las um… las cosas, la rabia se apodera de mí y mi cerebro se um… se bloquea - explicó casi en un susurro, como quien cuenta un secreto - No puedo um… no puedo pensar.

- La próxima vez, si la rabia intenta apoderarse de ti – declaró ella acariciándole el pelo – Yo lo impediré, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Jemma – murmuró el cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan protegido en sus brazos, como si de verdad nada pudiera pasarle si ella estaba junto a él – Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Fitz – respondió ella besando su frente y cerrando los ojos también.

Cuando unas horas más tarde Skye pasó por delante del laboratorio para ver qué había pasado al final, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos científicos profundamente dormidos arropados por los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? – preguntó Jemma levantando la vista del microscopio. No podía concentrarse con tantas voces viniendo del pasillo. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil hacerlo con todas las distracciones que conllevaba estar creando una vida en su interior, necesitaba absoluto silencio.<p>

- Ni idea – balbuceó Skye con un pedazo de sándwich en la boca. Le encantaba ir a comer con los dos científicos. Bueno realmente no comía con ellos, más bien comía viéndoles trabajar, pero su perfecta y sincronizada dinámica era un buen entretenimiento. Además le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en el Bus.

- ¿Qué pasa Fitz? – preguntó Jemma viendo que su compañero se había acercado a la puerta para averiguar el motivo de tanta agitación.

- Es um… es… um… - tartamudeó él sin poder acabar la frase, haciendo que ambas mujeres se mirasen extrañadas.

En cuanto Jemma se acercó a él y echó un rápido vistazo al pasillo, su instinto le hizo agarrar con fuerza la mano de Fitz.

Grant Ward caminaba por el largo pasillo, atado de pies y manos y escoltado por dos agentes, que apenas le alcanzaban en altura, por no hablar de fuerza. Miraba al frente y llevaba la cabeza alta, orgulloso, como lo había sido siempre. Pero antes era diferente.

Antes tenía de que estar orgulloso.

La había salvado cuando saltó del avión infectada por el virus. Había trabajado con Fitz y juntos habían conseguido salir de una encrucijada sin plan de rescate. Había arriesgado su vida para ayudar a Skye. Había sacado al equipo de situaciones peligrosas sin dudarlo si quiera.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Todo lo que les había hecho, lo que les había arrebatado. Todo lo que le había quitado a Fitz. _A veces me odio_. No había querido darle importancia pero esas palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Y todo era por su culpa.

Había estado a punto de privarles de tanto... Solo de pensarlo se estremecía.

Skye se había asomado a su lado y miraba al ex-agente casi con tanto odio como ella. _Casi_. Sabía que Skye no podía perdonar a Ward, pero una parte de ella quería, tal y como le había confesado accidentalmente hacía unas semanas y habían acabado discutiendo. Jemma no pensaba permitir que hiciera daño a su amiga. Ya había hecho suficiente a las personas que le importaban.

Apretó el puño que no sujetaba la mano de Fitz con tanta rabia, que notó cómo se le clavaban las uñas en la palma de la mano y sin saber muy bien cómo, había dado un paso adelante y se encontraba cara a cara con Ward, mirando esos ojos que un día le inspiraron protección y confianza y ahora solo le inspiraban odio y desprecio.

- Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver – le amenazó con voz firme – Te mataré.

* * *

><p>- Jemma Simmons - comenzó a decir delante del espejo por vigésima vez. Se sentía ridículo pero quería hacerlo bien, de un tirón, sin tartamudeos - ¿Quieres um… ca-?<p>

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! – exclamó Skye llevándose las manos a la boca nada más abrir la puerta.

- ¡Skye! – protestó Fitz levantándose a toda prisa del suelo y guardándose la pequeña caja en el bolsillo - ¿Es que no sabes um… llamar?

- ¿Vas a pedirle a Simmons que se case contigo? – preguntó con un chillido histérico haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su compañero. Su expresión era una mezcla de nervios, incredulidad, emoción y sorpresa - ¡Es genial!

- Yo um… sí – respondió. No tenía ningún sentido mentir a la hacker, le había pillado in fraganti – No puedes decir um… nada - pidó bajando la voz por si alguien, sobretodo Jemma, pudiera escucharles desde el pasillo.

- No no, claro – aseguró Skye - ¡FitzSimmons se van a casar! – exclamó abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

- Bueno um… será si dice que sí – dijo Fitz muy serio cuando Skye le soltó para que pudiera respirar.

- ¿Estás de coña, Fitz? – preguntó Skye con una carcajada. No se le ocurría nada más absurdo – Tranquilo, te va a decir que sí antes de que acabes de hacer la pregunta – le aseguró poniéndole la mano en el hombro – Ya verás.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó un poco inseguro. No quería llevarse una decepción si las cosas no salían bien.

Skye asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba segurísima del resultado.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a um… practicar? – le pidió – Quiero que salga perfecto.

- Claro que sí – respondió encantada de poder ayudar a su amigo en algo tan importante – Aunque no hace falta que te pongas de rodillas – añadió riendo al recordar cómo le había encontrado hacía tan solo unos minutos – Creo que me hago a la idea. Eso resérvatelo para ella.

* * *

><p>Lo supo en ese preciso instante. Iba a tirar todo el plan por la borda.<p>

Skye y él lo habían preparado todo meticulosamente para el día siguiente. Habían pensado el cuándo, el dónde y el cómo. Incluso su amiga le había ayudado a elegir la ropa que se pondría para la ocasión. Según Skye iba a ser la pedida de mano más perfecta jamás vista.

Pero aquel momento era perfecto. Era _el_ momento.

Ya era tarde y todos los agentes descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones pero Jemma y él habían decidido tomarse un té antes de acostarse y habían acabado tumbados en el pequeño sofá viendo un documental de ingeniería genética, algo que interesaba a ambos por igual.

Pero hacía un rato que Fitz había dejado de hacerle caso a la televisión. Jemma estaba recostada encima suyo, la espalda de ella contra el pecho de él y la tenía envuelta con sus brazos mientras ella jugueteaba con sus manos encima de su vientre. Entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, le hacía cosquillas en las palmas y de vez en cuando las besaba con dulzura. Podría tirarse horas viéndola hacer eso. Bueno, realmente podría tirarse horas mirándola hacer cualquier cosa. Despertarse, lavarse los dientes, salir de la ducha, comer, leer esos libros sobre medicamentos que tanto le gustaban… Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Quizá fuera una especie de efecto secundario del embarazo pero Fitz podría asegurar que cada día estaba más guapa. Dios, la quería tanto.

Sí. Sin duda ese era _el_ momento.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? - le susurró al oído, retirándole un mechón de pelo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

- Claro que lo sé, Fitz - respondió volviéndose para darle un beso el la comisura de los labios - Y yo también te quiero.

- Jemma – comenzó. Iba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, no había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida. Era el momento idóneo - ¿Quieres casarte co-?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó incorporándose de un salto y girándose del todo para poder mirarle a los ojos – Sí, sí, claro que sí.

- ¿Podrías dejarme acabar? – protestó con una sonrisa, recordando lo que le había dicho Skye hacía unos días.

Jemma se tapó la mano con la boca y asintió. Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

Ahora estaban sentados en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro. Fitz la tomó una mano y se metió la otra en el bolsillo para sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino. Había decidido llevarla encima todo el tiempo para que Jemma no pudiera encontrarla por accidente entre sus cosas. _Que buena decisión_, pensó para sí.

- Jemma Simmons, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó al tiempo que abría la cajita dejando a la vista un precioso anillo con un brillante en el centro.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí – respondió emocionada mientras él deslizaba el anillo por su dedo. Le quedaba perfecto – ¡Oh, Fitz! – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de tirarse a sus brazos de nuevo y fundirse en un apasionado beso.

FitzSimmons se iban a casar.

* * *

><p>Pues esto es todo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.<p>

Un poquito de angustia con un poquito de fluffy, no está mal, ¿no? Me ha dolido escribir la primera parte, pero no quería pasar por alto todo lo que han pasado, sobretodo en relación al daño de Fitz, a pesar de que puedan llegar a ser felices, no quiere decir que podamos olvidar la realidad de lo que pasó.

Y respecto a eso hay una cosilla que quería aclarar. NO odio a Ward. Ward hizo algo y tuvo consecuencias, eso es un hecho que no se puede negar. Pero la escena está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jemma (no el mío) y creo que ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarle, más teniendo en cuenta que en este fic está embarazada.

Ah, por cierto, hace no mucho hablé del _laísmo_ con un amigo y me di cuenta de que yo uso muchísimo _la_ refiriéndome a Jemma y se supone que eso es lingüísticamente incorrecto así que me disculpo jajajaj pero no puedo evitarlo (los de Madrid lo hacemos mucho xD)

Pues nada, que gracias por leer y como siempre, por favor dadme vuestras opiniones, que adoro leerlas.

¡Un beso!


End file.
